Small square bales, for example of hay or straw, are typically gathered by hand onto flat-bed wagons or similar vehicles for transportation to the barn or other location. In addition, even when bale thrower devices are utilized, square bales often fall from the wagon and require manual lifting and positioning on the wagon, receiving vehicle or structure. Such operations require significant manual labor wherein such operations are difficult or impossible with a single person.
What is needed is a device and method that reduces or eliminates the manual labor required for picking up square bales from the ground and loading them to a wagon or truck. Additionally needed is a device and/or method that enables loading of small square bales onto wagons or other vehicles or structures with a single person and/or in locations having terrain typically requiring manual loading.